Old promise
by Lady Midnight07
Summary: Promises which are given are never meant to be forgotten... And Megatron is going to understand that very soon, when a mystic "femme" comes to their army
1. Chapter 1

*****OLD PROMISE*****

 _Prologue: "Promise from God"_

The young gladiator stood before the apartment´s doors, while he tried to collect his courage. It wasn´t easy for him, since he was deadly afraid of what was behind them. Or more correctly – of the mech, that waited him behind them. He heard the rumors that spread about him through the whole Kaon. Rumors saying that he was the offspring of Unicron. The strongest mech ever born, capable to destroy a whole universe. Other rumors said that if some planet earned his blessing, then for eons there won´t be any catastrophes of many eons… And these rumors, about that majestic blessing, was the reason, why he was send there. Because that mech was interested in him.

He sighed, realizing he stood there for a while now.

Let´s get over with it, he though then knocked.

"Come in."

The doors slide open and he walked inside. But just after a few steps he heard the doors close and the hiss of the locking mechanism.

He didn´t dared to turn around. He just stood there and while waiting he looked around. This apartment was from those luxurious and big ones in Kaon. If not the most luxurious on Cybertron, as he judged by those expensively looking decoration, furniture and that amazing view at Kaon. Everything was top-classed and just the best. He was never in such a place, his own home not even close to this, although he was one of the best gladiators ever born.

"Do you like it, youngling?"

He turned toward what must be the bedroom´s door. Standing there, in all his glory, was a mech like no other. The young gladiator immediately noticed a pair of long and strong wings at his back and a pair of golden horns that rested atop of his helm. He was taller than him at least by two heads, with a strong build body that would impress any warrior. He had handsome features that would charm any mech or femme their owner wanted to. His shining armor was gold and silver-blue colored and calm sharp optics were emerald green.

Nothing less from a god, thought the young gladiator, before he answered him, "It is lovely, lord Amon."

"Oh, you seem to know me, mechling," chuckled the mechanical god. "They told you about me, didn´t they, Megatronus?"

He nodded in response, never lifting his optics from the god.

"Very well then." Amon started to walk right to him. It took all of Megatronus´ will power not to back away. He just stood there and watched as the god came closer, until he was standing right in front of him. He kept his optics fixed to the bigger mech´s chest, not daring to look into his optics. At least not until Amon´s finger went under his chin and tilted his head upwards. But even then Megatronus refused to meet his gaze, optics turned to the side.

"Look at me, Megatronus."

The gladiator did so, shivering underneath the bigger mech´s intense gaze. Slag it, from this closeness those emerald orbs seemed to pierce right through him. It was as if they looked right into his spark and searched through his deepest secrets… He couldn´t bear that gaze. He turned his head away, optics fixed to the ground.

"You don´t have to be afraid, Megatronus," whispered Amon softly, while his hand stoke his cheek gently.

"I-I´m not a-afraid," protested Megatronus, mentally cursing himself for not controlling his trembling voice.

"Liar. I can see it clearly as a day. You´re afraid… very afraid…" Amon cupped his other cheek softly and made him turn around. Now he was holding Megatronus´ head in his hands. He leaned downward, closed his optics and pressed his forehead against the gladiator´s. Megatronus was blushing hard, his spark skipped a beat at that, not expecting the other mech to do it. And his spark skipped another beat when Amon opened his optics, this time their gaze much softer than before.

"Tell me, what you´re afraid of."

It wasn´t a command or a question. It was a request.

Megatronus shallowed hard, before he started: "I-I´m afraid of what will happen to me… I don´t know what to do… I… I have… I have never done it before…"

The god´s optics slightly widened and he pulled away. "You are untouched?"

Megatronus nodded, before he whispered: "I… don´t want to disappoint you, lord Amon."

The god just stared at him for a while, until he finally smiled softly and kissed the other mech´s forehead, much to his surprise.

"You are not disappointing me. Exact opposite – I´m impressed that such a beautiful mech like you still managed to stay virgin until now," stated Amon.

"B-Beautiful? Me?" Megatron hardly believe that somebody said it about him.

"Yes, you´re. Very beautiful," coed Amon and nuzzled his face.

Megatron felt his blush get darker, his spark beating fast as the god gently pecked his lips. His glossa slowly licked them, asking for permission to enter. Hesitantly Megatronus opened his mouth and allowed the god to fully kiss him, moaning softly against those more skilled lips and glossa. The god´s glossa explored his mouth, claiming his body through a kiss that started gently then slowly turned into a passionate one. The younger mech whimpered into it, unsure how to response. He tried to kiss back, by mimicking the way the other´s glossa attacked his mouth, but he wasn't nearly as good as the god himself.

After what seemed like eternity, Amon pulled away and both of them were panting hard. Megatronus´ knees were weak, but he didn´t fell and he realized that he was now pinned against the wall by Amon´s body. His hands rested against the bigger mech´s chassis, while the other held him around his waist.

"You seem more relaxed," smiled Amon and kissed his neck.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Megatronus nearly jumped at the feeling of soft lips on his neck cables.

Suddenly Amon pulled away from him and held out his servo. "Let´s move somewhere more comfortable, okay?"

Megatronus hesitated, before he took his servo and let Amon lead him to the bedroom, which was just as spacious as the rest of the apartment. It had just as great view at Kaon and… a bed that was too huge even for two mechs their size. Amon led the young gladiator to it and laid him to its center, before he climbed atop of him.

Their lips met in another kiss, during which Megatronus carefully wrapped his hands around Amon´s neck. The god´s hands explored his frame, searching for sensitive spots, teasing them once found. That made the younger mech moan into the kiss and writhe under that gentle touch. He heard his cooling fans kick in, trying to prevent his quickly heating-up body from overheating. He also heard the bigger mech´s ones, which meant that the god was just as much aroused as him.

Megatronus could feel his lubricants soaking through his plating, and he slid them back. He squeaked when Amon´s exposed intimal area pressed against his, their hardened cables rubbing together. The young gladiator had to pull away, when Amon started to move his hips against his.

"A-Ah! P-Primus!" moaned Megatronus, completely vulnerable as wave after wave of pleasure spread through his body.

"Does it feel good?" moaned Amon, never stopping his movements.

"Y-yes… ah! Yes!" groaned the young mech, savoring the pleasure.

"I can make you feel even better," purred Amon while licking his neck cables, "Just lean back and enjoy."

He resumed liking, nipping and kissing the young mech´s neck, his hands resumed exploring the body, this time more focused and thorough than before. There was no place hidden to them. No place they would not find and tease, as they made their way down his body. Megatronus could only gasp and moan, writhing underneath that expert touch. Then he cried out and arched from the bed, when he felt the other´s servo wrap around his cable.

"A-AH?! M-My lord!" Megatronus cried out, confused at the unfamiliar, but pleasant sensation of having his cable touched by another. Then he threw his head back and cried out again louder, when Amon started to pump his length.

"You are so adorable, young one," cooed Amon into his audio. "I did good to choose such a lovely and beautiful creature like you. You are perfect…" He licked the young mech´s cheek, his pumping servo picking up the pace.

"I-ah! A-am n- ngh! …not b-beautiful-mmm!" protested-moaned Megatronus, his servos gripping his sheets, hips bucking against the other´s servo on his length.

"You are wrong, Megatronus." Amon pecked his lips. "You are beautiful." He slowly kissed his way from his neck, down his body, while whispering: "You are like no bot I met before… You are strong… beautiful… graceful… perfect… Every inch of you… is gorgeous perfection…"

Megatronus cheeks were glowing red from blush. Nobody had ever said anything like this to him. Nobody praised him like this and he never expected it from anybody… But right now a god was saying it, while making him feel the greatest pleasure in his life.

What was so special about him?

He was a mere gladiator that fought to survive. Just like others.

So why?

"Wha-AH?!" Megatronus´ thoughts were interrupted when he felt Amon´s lips at his cable.

Amon smirked up at him, before he licked the tip of his length, causing his hips to twitch and him to cry out. Then the gladiator screamed, when the god started to worship his cable, alternately licking and sucking it, pumping with his servo what he couldn´t fit into his mouth.

Megatronus was a squirming, moaning mess now. He held into the sheets, tugging on them as he tried to pull himself together.

Frag it, this wasn´t how he expected it to work out! He was expecting some heartless, cruel pounding, as the rumors said that Amon liked to play rough.

He wasn't prepared for the god to be gentle! He wasn't prepared for the god to go softly on him… to praise him… and definitely not for feeling such an amazing pleasure!

He felt a strange pressure in his groin, which grown as the god played with his cable. He knew that feeling, though it was never this big before. He knew that his overload was coming, but he felt it only grown and grown, not even near its peak. The gladiator let out a frustrated whine.

When would it end? When would he finally come?

Megatronus got the answer when Amon slowly pushed two digits into his port, twisting them upside and hitting a certain spot. He came with a scream, body twisting in blissful aftershocks. He was left panting hard and moaning softly, while Amon gently sucked him dry and his finders pumped, twisted and curled, stretching his quivering opening. The god took his time to prepare him since he this was his first time.

After a while, Amon pulled away and eased his fingers out, causing Megatronus to groan.

The god slowly pushed the gladiator´s legs wide apart and nestled between them, cable just in the right angle for entering. Megatronus couldn't help but whimper at this and look away, a stupid virginal worry entering his mind.

"Megatronus look at me," whispered Amon and took his face in his hands, locking his optics with the younger mech´s. "I promise that I will be gentle, but if you remain tense, it will only be painful. You have to relax, okay?"

The gladiator nodded and tried to do so. It helped a lot, when Amon leaned forward and kissed him. It helped him to calm down. Slowly all worries slipped from his mind and all that was left, was the bills the god made him feel.

Megatronus cried out when Amon started to push inside his valve. It didn´t hurt that much thanks to the god´s preparation, he was just startled by the sudden move. He just panted hard as the god kept pushing forward, then cried out again this time from real pain, as the huge member broke his seal and completely seated inside. The pain from his broken seal, send tears to his optics and made him clung into the bigger mech, silently whimpering into his neck.

Amon reminded still. He just hugged the young mech, caressed his helm and whispered smoothing words, between gentle butterfly kisses laid on his neck.

To Megatronus´ surprise, the pain left as soon as it came… or was it the god´s doing? Either way the pain passed away. All what was left, was a blissful feeling from such a closeness.

"M-My lord," moaned Megatronus.

"Are you ready?" asked Amon, kissing his forehead.

He nodded and nuzzled his cheek.

They kissed again and the god started to move, at first in a gentle, soft rhythm that caused Megatronus to moan and feel great. The great feeling only grew, when the god started to slowly picking up the pace. Each thrust was better than the previous one, each thrust travelled deeper than the previous one. And with the growing pace, so did the pleasure grow and Megatronus felt his next overload approaching.

"M-My l-lord… please!" begged Megatronus wanting more and moving his hips against the thrusting ones.

"Say my name," ordered Amon. "Scream it."

"A-Amon… Amon!" Megatronus complied and then he yelped, when the god grabbed his legs and pushed them against his chest, before he started to thrust in a lot faster and harder than before. And this time, he hit a spot that made Megatronus see stars. The young gladiator could only scream his lover´s name and curse, as he was fragged, hands clawing into the god´s thighs. The pace was now neck breaking, thrusts perfectly aimed to increase their pleasure. His optics rolled back into his helm, his processor overridden by pleasure, his hands squeezed the god´s thighs hard enough to leave dens.

And soon it became too much. He came, hard, and the god soon followed him, filling him with his lubricants. But the god´s thrusts didn´t fade after this. No. The continued in the same fast and hard rhythm, not giving the young mech time to catch his breath. He endure more and more overloads, the god not even near satisfaction, as he fragged him, until he could no longer take it. He passed out from exhaustion.

"Mega…"

Megatronus groaned, body shifting, but he didn´t online his optics. He was lying on top of something warm and there was a pleasant tingling in his port. He felt so relaxed. He wanted nothing more than stay asleep. Snuggling into the warmth, he was just about to fall back to recharge.

"Megatronus."

Finally recognizing the voice, he quickly opened his optics. His cheeks became red, when he realized that he was lying on top of Amon, one arm wrapped over his lover back, while the other caressed his helm in a smoothing manner. The god´s length was buried into his port and he held back a gasp, when a pulse came from the spike and travelled up his internal wiring.

"How are you feeling?" asked Amon.

"G-Good… my lord," replied Megatronus quietly.

"Are you sure? I didn´t hurt you, did I? I am sorry for going wild like that… You probably did not imagined your first time to be… like this."

Megatronus shook his head and blushed even harder at such a caring tone and buried his face into his chassis. "It… better than I would ever imagine. It was amazing… my lord…"

"… Is that so? I am glad." Amon slightly tightened his grip around his waist, but his tone seemed more relaxed.

"Are you… satisfied by how I… my lord?" asked Megatronus carefully.

"You did wonderful. I feel _satisfied_ , youngling. More than ever before," whispered Amon caressing his cheek gently.

Megatronus nodded, feeling an odd joy from the god´s words. It was a unique feeling of happiness, like never before.

They lied together for a while, none of them making an attempt to move. Megatronus enjoyed the god´s warmth, listening to the steady rhythm of the immortal spark beating. He was slowly falling back into recharge, when he heard the god let out a deep sigh.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" asked Megatronus and looked at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," answered Amon with another sigh.

"About what?" Megatronus asked, before he realized that he has nothing to do with the god´s things. "I´m sorry! I-I shouldn´t have…"

"That is alright," the god rubbed his head gently, "I just thought about some responsibilities. And some things I would need to take care, after tomorrow I leave Cybertron…"

"You are leaving, my lord? This soon?" For some reason, Megatronus didn´t like that idea.

"I have to. There are many things I must take care of."

"I see," Megatronus couldn´t help but sigh and nuzzle into the warmth that would leave him the next day.

"I apologize for making you worried… and for leaving this soon." Amon turned his face to look at him, before he leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You earned this planet my blessing and you helped me to forget my worries. Even if just for a little while. I want to reward you somehow. Ask for anything and I will give it to you."

Megatronus blinked in shock. "Anything… my lord? You mean it?"

"You have my word. And I always keep my word," Amon looked serious, which send a shiver down Megatronus´ back.

The young gladiator looked away, thinking.

What could he ask from a god?

He already fulfilled his job and earned the blessing, as the god said… He wasn´t power-hungry and he knew that even if the god did something, some things would never change on Cybertron. Some things that will remind the same.

Should he ask for money and chance for him and his dear friend, Orion, to leave Cybertron freely?

No, he couldn´t do that. It was selfish and Orion had his life and… they had nowhere to go.

What could he… wait, there was something that would make him somehow happier than anything other.

"Please, meet me again," whispered Megatronus, looking into the god´s optics.

The god raised and optic ridge. "What do you mean?"

Megatronus hesitated, before he said: "You… You acted to me, like none before, my lord. You were kind and… acknowledged my inexperience. And you… you took care of me and gave me a really wonderful time. I cherish you for that. And… and would miss you, since you´re leaving. And it might sound wired, but that´s why I… I want to meet again someday in the future. I hope I´m not asking too much, lord Amon."

The god looked at him in disbelieve. "Are you… sure?"

The young gladiator looked at him and nodded.

Amon watched him in a silence, probably thinking over the odd request, then he smiled and before he kissed him, he whispered: "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

*****OLD PROMISE*****

 _Chapter 1: "A newcomer and his pets"_

"You are not getting away, bitch!" roared Breakdown as he chased Airachnid into the forest. He could hear Dreadwing shouting after him, but he ignored him and continued his hunt for that cursed femme. No matter how many times he tried to hit her by his ergon cannon, she dodged without trouble and even dared to mock him for his terrible aim. That only added to the fire of his rage.

Suddenly he noticed something on the right. He turned toward it, ready to shot. Yet too late. An Insecticon knocked him to the ground and onto his back. That damn thing then crawled onto him and tried to hit him. But Breakdown was able to react quickly. He transformed his arm into a hammer and hit that damn thing into its head. He knocked it unconscious and tried to get back onto his legs. But then another Insecticon jumped at him, this time on his belly. The blue mech tried to knock that bastard off, only to be held down by more Insecticons that came to help.

He was trapped on the ground, ´Cons kneeling on his back, his hands trapped by their servo.

"Not so tough now, are you?" chuckled Airachnid as she walked over to him. She didn´t even try to hide her amusement. "Are you going to beg for mercy?"

"Why should I, bitch?!" growled Breakdown.

"My, my… You have so bad manners. I was about to offer you, to come serve me and leave that incompetent leader of yours but…"

"Don´t YOU dare to insult Megatron!" snapped Breakdown angrily. "YOU of all have NO right to- ARGH!" He was cut off when she kicked him into his jaw.

"Enough, fool," snorted Airachnid with disgust. "You are in no position to scream at me, if you want to live."

"Neither are you!" was heard.

Then a silver flying object came into the view and before anybody could react, it sliced one Insecticon´s head. His dead body collapsed, while the rest jumped away from Breakdown to shield themselves from any up-coming attack. The only thing that the blue mech saw coming was a gold and black shadow, which threw itself at Airachnid and then he lost them from his sight. Some of the Insecticons went to help their boss.

The others reminded and went to kill Breakdown. But the blue mech had enough time to get up and prepare himself for the upcoming attack. He smashed one´s head. Another stabbed his leg, but he grabbed him by his neck and shot his head by his canon. He turned around to see, if there was any left, only to have the last one jumping at Breakdown from behind.

"Get off me!" roared Breakdown and tried to knock him of himself.

The Insecticon hissed in response and Breakdown felt its hot breath against his neck, fangs surely ready to bite his neck… but nothing came. Breakdown felt as the body suddenly went rigid and slipped of its neck. Surprised, Breakdown looked at the death body and saw a dragger buried into its neck.

Where did that came from?

Suddenly that dragger moved. Breakdown blinked in surprise and took a step backward, ready to strike again. He watched the dagger move, to his surprise it transformed and pulled itself out of the wound. Breakdown was horrified by what he saw… or more likely by what he saw that dragger transform _into_.

That form… It was a Scraplet! A Scraplet!

Slag it, every bot on Cybertron knew what that thig was! That dangerous, fragging parasite was a killing machine made to kill, eat and… Wait a moment. It shouldn´t be able to transform. As far as Breakdown knew, these things never transformed. Especially not into weapons like daggers. And when the blue mech took a closer look, he noticed that the little creature was twice as big as a regular Scraplet, gray-black in color and had scarlet optics. A regular Scraplet was smaller, silver in color and had blue optics.

So it wasn´t a Scraplet.

"What the heck is then?" asked Breakdown himself.

The little creature looked at him. Breakdown stared back. None of them moved for a while, just gazed at each other, until that creature let out a soft mew and moved off the death body.

Breakdown tensed and then aimed his weapon at the little one.

"Hey, lower your weapon! He won´t harm you."

Breakdown turned around and his optic wet wide. Not so far from him a stood a femme with a similar creature on her shoulder. She was beautiful, nearly as tall as him and had a nicely shaped body and high heeled pedes. Her armor was gold and black colored, her bright optics were emerald-green, which contrasted to her alabaster cheeks. She also wore something that resembled clothing – an emerald green scarf around her shoulders, a black one tied around her hips in a way that looked like a very short skirt and a metallic ring like belt around her waist with various disks attached to it.

"Who are you?" asked Breakdown with a frown, then jumped out of the way of the little creature that hurried to its master.

"A bit rude way to greet your savior, don´t you think?" commented the femme with a chuckle, while she knelt down and picked up the little one. It immediately climbed up to its owner´s free shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

Breakdown couldn´t help but stare, before he slowly said: "Sorry… I´m Breakdown. And you are…?"

"I´m Engel," she introduced herself. Then looked at creature that just climber up at her shoulder. "This is Needle and this," she looked at the other one, "is her sister Scalpel. Nice to meet you, Breakdown."

"Nice to… meet you too," said Breakdown. "Um… sorry to ask it, but are those two Scraplets?"

"Scraplets? Hell no!" laughed the femme and Breakdown let out a sigh in relief. "They are Daggernauts. Pets typical for people from my home galaxy. Though I understand why you were confused, they surely do look a bit alike."

"Yeah. The first moment I thought it was going to attack me, but I´m glad I was mistaken," the blue mech couldn´t help but say that. Engel´s laughter must calmed him down more than he thought.

The two of them laughed together, before a call interrupted them:

"Breakdown!"

Both turned around to see Dreadwing flying toward them. Breakdown waved at him, and the winged mech landed next to them.

"Breakdown, are you alright? Where is Airachnid?" asked Dreadwing immediately.

"I´m fine, just my leg got wounded. And about Airachnid…"

"You mean the black femme? I took care of her," Engel raised one hand and Breakdown had just realized that she was holding something in it. Or to be more specific, she was holding an arm, which was obliviously torn off by force.

The mechs stared at her, Breakdown focused on the arm, while Dreadwing examined the femme, frowning as he noticed her pets. Then the winged mech spoke: "Who are you? Are you with the Autobots?"

"I don´t know anything about the Autobots. I´m just a wandered that travels from place to place. My name is Engel and these are Scalpel and Needle," Engel introduced herself and her pets again.

"Why did you take down Airachnid?"

"I saw her and her comrades holding down Breakdown here," she nodded at him. "I saw it unfair and decided to help. And if you want to know, where is that femme, than not so far from there you can see her death body," she pointed over her shoulder by her free hand.

Breakdown didn´t need to look there to believe her. That torn off hand was enough proof to him.

Dreadwing seemed to get to the same judgment, because he nodded. "I see… Well I´m grateful for your help, but me and Breakdown have to return to the base so I think it is time to say goodbye."

Breakdown nodded and took a step to him. To his bad look he stepped at his wounded leg. The pain came immediately and he lost his balance, but luckily Dreadwing braced him, before he fell.

"Are you alright?" asked Engel worried and took a few step closer, while she let go of the torn arm.

"It´s just the wounded leg. I forgot to be careful," answered Breakdown hissing from the pain.

"I see… May I take a closer look to the wound?"

"What?" Breakdown and Dreadwing looked at her with a frown.

"Let me see the wound. I have some medical skills. Maybe I can do something," she explained.

Breakdown looked ad Dreadwing, who raised an optic ridge and looked at the other mech, before he said: "Go ahead then."

Engel smiled gently, before she grew serious and walked closer. She knelt down before the wounded leg and take a closer look to the wound. She examined it for a little while, before she said: "You are lucky, Breakdown. It didn´t damage any important circuit. It cut some veins though and smaller joints. But it is nothing that is hard to repair… Don´t move," she ordered and reached to wound, hand stopping just an inch from the wound.

Both mechs frowned at this, but then blinked in as the saw the hands joints lid up an odd blue color. Soft blue sparks started to emerge from her palm, slowly drawn to the wound, which slowly absorbed them. And to the mechs´ shock, the wound slowly healed until there was no trace left.

Once that happened, Engel´s hand stopped glowing and she stood up with a smile. "Now, it should be better. Try to walk."

Breakdown quickly recovered from the shock and carefully took a few steps without Dreadwing´s support. He walked without trouble. His leg was better than new.

"Holy Primus. How did you do that?" asked Breakdown.

"My healing ability. I have this ability since I was a sparkling. I got it after my carrier," answered Engel honestly.

Healing ability?

Breakdown and Dreadwing looked at each other. They were both thinking the same.

Something like that might be useful for their army. It would make Knock Out´s job a lot easier, since he wouldn´t have to deal with the wounded ones alone. And having a medic that could heal by touch, can be helpful. Plus that femme seemed to be very skillful warrior. And if she wasn´t an Autobot, then it would be better to take her in before the enemy army met her.

It was settled then.

The mechs nodded and Dreadwing looked at her.

"Would you like to work with us?"

Engel tilted her head to the side, before she asked: "What type of work you are offering me?"

"You would work as a second medic in our army."

Engel raised an optic ridge, but then just shuddered. "Yeah why not. Tell me the details."

That went easy, thought Dreadwing. "You see, with Breakdown, we are both Decepticons. We are…" started Dreadwing, but Engel raised her hand and looked around.

"Something is coming," she said.

Dreadwing frowned and was about to ask more, but then a call from Nemesis. It was lord Megatron.

" _Dreadwing! Have you two finished your mission?_ "

"Yes, sir. We took care of Airachnid and her helpers," answered Dreadwing.

" _Great, now immediately return to Nemesis! We detected some Autobot signals at your current location. You have to return as soon as possible._ "

"Understood sir. We are heading back," Dreadwing replied and added: "We have got a new soldier coming with us."

" _Really? What kind of soldier is it?_ "

"Well…" Dreadwing looked at Engel, before he said: "You will see yourself, my lord. You may be a bit surprised."

"… _Well whatever. Just return to the ship._ "

"Understood. We are heading back, my lord." He looked at Breakdown. "There are some Autobots coming our way. We have to return to Nemesis."

Breakdown nodded and then they looked at Engel.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Of course! After all I accepted the job. Lead the way guys!" chuckled Engel.

Sitting on his throne, Megatron watched the working Vehicons, while his mind wandered back to his previous call with Dreadwing. He was glad they got that stupid femme – Airachnid out of the way. Now he didn´t had to worry for her trying to take over his post. But that wasn´t the main reason he thought about it.

There was another one - He was slightly… okay very curious about the new soldier that Dreadwing had mentioned. Though he didn´t say what type of soldier he should expect. Just that he would be surprised. And that caught his interest. He, as an ex-gladiator and as an army´s leader, had seen all kind of warriors. There was nothing that should surprise him… but who knows? Who can tell, what type of warrior would Primus bring into his way?

There was one particular he once knew and would like to meet again… But he doubted that it could be him. He was gone long ago.

But the thoughts of that new soldier still didn´t leave him…

Suddenly the doors of the throne room opened. Megatron looked there and saw as Dreadwing and Breakdown walked inside alongside a very beautiful femme. A femme that would stood of the crowd… and obliviously wasn't from Cybertron.

He couldn´t take his optics of her, but he noticed that the Vehicons were just as interested in the femme as himself. But unlike him, they weren´t able to hold a calm posture as Dreadwing spoke:

"My lord, allow me to introduce you Engel. Thanks to her we managed to take care of Airachnid and her treacherous Insecticons."

Megatron raised an optic ridge and listened as Dreadwing and Breakdown told him details about their mission until the moment Breakdown went after Airachnid. He listened with great interest, frowning when he saw Engel´s pets, but then smirking when he heard about Engel´s healing ability. As the two soldiers pointed out, it can be really useful in their army. Dreadwing already asked her to join them and Engel accepted (Megatron noticed as the Vehicons broke into excited whispers at this). And it seemed that Dreadwing and Breakdown had explained her who they were and everything about their Decepticon army.

Good, so Engel seemed to know, what she got into, thought Megatron.

"So we have got a new medic in our army. Very well," Megatron rose from his throne and walked down the steps, until he stood a few steps away from Engel. He looked directly into her optics and said: "Since you are aware of the situation there, I won´t bore with explanations. But since you accepted Dreadwing´s offer so easily, I fell need to remind you of an important fact: This is a war and war isn´t a _funny_ matter. It is very serious. And I await you to take it serious as our army´s new medic. It is a very important work and you have to remember that our soldiers´ lives will depend from them. Are you still decided to work as our medic?" he asked with a serious face.

Engel didn´t even hesitate. "I´m, lord Megatron. I know the responsibility I´m about to place upon my shoulders. And I know what you and your soldiers," she looked around herself "will await from me. I´m prepared for it." She looked at him and he froze under her gaze.

But he quickly recovered and with a firm look on his face he nodded at her words. Then he looked at Breakdown and Dreadwing.

"These two will be officially responsible for you. They will show you around the ship and show you, where you will work. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," replied Dreadwing and Breakdown.

"Yes, lord Megatron," replied Engel.

"Good. Now you might go," Megatron dismissed them.

The three of them bowed him and then he watched them leave. Once they were gone Megatron turned to the Vehicons and gave them orders that he don´t want to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Then he left the throne room and left to his quarters.

Once inside and once he made sure the door was locked, he went to his private wash racks. Inside he adjusted the water and then stepped underneath it, moaning as its warm slowly started to heat up his frame. Hot water drops hit his body and he finally allowed himself to think about what happened. More correctly, about the look Engel had in her optics when she said she was prepared.

That look.

That sharp calm look of those emerald green optics.

Megatron knew that look.

There was one certain mech in his life, who had the same look in his optics. It was eons ago, but he recalled it as if it was yesterday. He still recalled that one night they spent together. He groaned as shiver ran up his spine as he remembered it. He remembered the mech´s soft lips, arousing touch and the never-ending pleasure he gave him.

"S-Slag it…" groaned Megatron as he felt his groin plates become uncomfortable.

He always reacted like this when he thought about that night and about him… but now he couldn´t let it take over! He needed to focus on that female. He needed to find out more about her and about where she came from. There is no way she and that mech could be the same, expect from those optics there was nothing alike between them. But maybe there was some connection between them…

Hell no, he thought with a sigh.

Engel didn´t seem like a goddess and he doubted she would have a connection with one.

Besides it was long ago. The mech, whose name he didn´t dare to say since he became Megatron, probably forgot him. Why else would it take him so much time? He forgot him and probably went to other, much more distant places in the universe.

"He forgot me," whispered Megatron ignoring the pain he felt in his spark.

That´s all and that will be it…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: "The stars"_

A month passed and to Megatron´s surprise, Engel seemed to fit well into their army. He even nearly thought that she was there right since the start. She was smart, funny, gentle and caring… not like he ever thought about her _that_ way.

But still, she kept her word and worked really hard as a medic, which was a nice change against Knock Out, who rather cared more about his appearance before anything else. The said sport car seemed to be displeased, when he first met her. And since Megatron knew the medic, he could think of two explanations why: One, Knock Out was jealous because at the attention the femme got from the Vehicons (which seemed to literally fall in love with her), snorting every time they came in to ask her if she wanted some energon or needed help with anything. Two, he didn´t like that Engel got along with his partner, Breakdown.

It was surely the second, because once Engel made clear that she wasn´t interested in Breakdown, they immediately became friends… if not them, at least companions.

With Starscream, his Second-in-command, they seemed to get along since day one. At first it worried Megatron, since he knew that the seeker would use any opinion to use that friendship to turn it against him. But the new friendship actually was rather useful. Starscream became less rebellious _and_ there were less failures from his side. How Engel did earned that result reminded a mystery. But a mystery, that also brought out that Starscream get along better with Megatron. And that was something.

But not as far as the fact she befriended Soundwave. Even for Megatron it was a great shock. Nobody could explain how, in the name of Primus, came this. Some Vehicons just suddenly spotted them chatting in the hallway and seemed to enjoy their conversation. That was also the first time someone else heard Soundwave´s voice beside Megatron.

She seems to have a talent to get along with others, thought Megatron. Maybe he should send her to the Autobots as a spy?

Hmm… no.

If he did so, she might not return to their army who knows what.

And that´s not something Megatron would want… or anybody else!

Megatron let out a sigh as he passed through the hallway, only to hear his SIC talking with the medic around the corner.

"I´m telling you - sometimes I wonder what makes her so popular. She is just a warrior with pretty face," Knock Out said, obliviously complaining. "If that was all needed, then I would have been popular long ago!"

"Oh please! Not this again," groaned Starscream, "Stop being jealous?"

"Jealous? Me?" Knock Out tried to sound hurt, but it was obliviously fake. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh don´t be such a drama queen," sighed Starscream, "She already said that she doesn´t like Breakdown that way. And the only reason the Vehicons like her is because _she_ unlike _you_ pays attention to them while repair. Or maybe because she welcomes them to chat whenever they want?"

"And what about her pets?" asked the medic, obliviously wanting to change the subject.

Megatron rolled his optics as he listened to them.

"They are harmless. Even Shockwave, after testing their genetic coding, said they are not Scraplets so they are cool," said Starscream simply. "And don´t change the subject. You should get over it. She already said that she has no interest in Breakdown. I thought you get along."

"… Well we do," admitted Knock Out. "But something is just off putting about her. She is not like the femmes we have at Cybertron."

"That´s because she is from another planet. From another part of the universe," reminded him the seeker.

"True. But she seems to know a lot about the universe, yet she didn´t know anything about our war. That´s just suspicious."

"Oy! The ´verse is big. Way too big! Probably even too big to know about everything that happens," Starscream pointed out.

There was a moment of silence, before Knock Out let out a sigh. "I see your point. I guess it was just wired how easily she agreed to becoming our second medic. Especially since Engel didn´t explained her reasons for that…"

"Then just ask her."

"What?"

"Just ask her – she is really honest. Whenever I, Breakdown, Dreadwing or anybody else asks her, she honestly answers every time. You can ask her and she tells you everything you are curious at."

"… That might be actually a good idea," nodded Knock Out "I might as well ask her how she befriended Soundwave."

"Yeah, I always forgot to ask it myself!" laughed Starscream. "Now tell me about the film that Engel recommended to you. You sneaked out today to see it. Was it worth it?"

"Oh definitely!" said Knock Out and as he described that film, Megatron turned to leave, heading to the bridge.

One might as well do some small control if everything was alright, before going to his quarters.

But once he came to the bridge, he saw that besides him there were another person. And that person was a certain femme, who was sitting on the edge of the bridge, face focused somewhere above.

"Engel?" asked Megatron in surprise to see her there.

The said femme looked at him, just as surprised as him. "My lord? What are you doing there?"

"That should be my line. Why are you there?" asked Megatron and walked closer to her.

Engel blushed, looking down for a moment, before she looked back up where she was staring before. "I came to watch the stars."

For a moment the warlord thought he heard wrong.

Really?

Did she really meant it?

Engel looked at him again. "There aren´t many places I can watch them on the ship. And I can´t go to the Earth, since I don´t know when I would be needed. This is the best place I can go to, while on the ship, my lord."

Megatron nodded understanding her reason, but he still couldn´t help but ask: "Why do you like to watch the stars?"

"There are many reasons… But I don´t want to bother you, my lord. I might leave, if you wish me to…" she started, but Megatron interrupted her: "It is alight. I should leave, I don´t want to bother you."

"No, I should-"

"No, rather I-"

"I will go!" they both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"So you like to watch the stars?" asked Megatron once he caught his breath and sat down next to her.

Engel nodded. "Yeah. I used to watch them at every planet I visited. Sometimes I can find interesting stories which explain how some constellations got their names."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For example⁓…" Engel looked somewhere up and at the stars as if searching for something. And she found it soon, as she said: "Do you see those close constellations at the north?"

Megatron looked up there with a frown, before he carefully nodded.

"Those are The Giraffe, Lizard and Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Andromeda and Perseus. There is a human myth about the latter four. Do you want to hear it out?" she asked him.

The silver mech just laughed. "Well since you started it, it would be a waste not to do it!"

"Okay. So here it goes…"

And so she told him the tale about a beautiful queen, whose pride and disrespect enraged the god of the seas, Poseidon. The queen Cassiopeia insisted that she and her daughter were far more beautiful than his daughters, the Nymphs. The god was furious and sent a Kraken named sea monster to destroy their kingdom. The only way how to save the kingdom, was to leave Princess Andromeda at the monster´s mercy. But as the monster approached the princess a hero came and defeated it. He used the head of a creature named Medusa that had the ability to turn living beings into stone statues. Once the monster was death, the hero, Perseus, took the princess and went to the city and they got married (human way to bond together, as Engel explained to Megatron). And at the name of such a tale, the old gods decided to make a memento at their honor. They put their pictures into the stars.

"Really? The queen was a narcissist and got to be in the stars in return? That´s pretty stupid idea," commented Megatron while frowning at the side stars.

Engel just laughed. "Oh don´t worry. She got her punishment even on the night sky. The Nymphs made sure that her constellation was placed close to the pole. And because of it, she would be spending the half of the nights upside down."

"Heh! Nice punishment," snickered Megatron at these words.

"I know. Another bonus of liking the stars. You learn interesting stories about them."

Megatron nodded and looked at her with a smile. "Nice hobby you have there."

The femme blushed and muttered: "Well it´s not quite a hobby. It is… more likely my way to deal with missing my brother."

Megatron blinked in surprise. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah an older one. His name is Chrono and he is the greatest bot I ever met!" Stated Engel with a smile.

"I see. What is he like?" asked Megatron curiously.

Engel tilted her head to the side, "Well he is a lot like Breakdown in character. He is always ready for a fight, but the same time a caring and loyal person, who respects others. He never backs of a debt and is always ready to help… He is also very careful not to hurt anybody in either way, useless you enrage him. But he has a lot of patience so it doesn´t happen often."

"He really sounds like a great man," admitted Megatron. "Your creators must be proud at him."

"They should be… I guess. I never knew them. My brother raised me all by himself."

"O-Oh! I-I´m sorry," apologized Megatron suddenly feeling guilty.

"Nah! It´s alright," said Engel with a smile. "You didn´t know. And I don´t miss them. I had my brother. He took care of me and was there when I needed him. He taught me how to fight and other things. We travelled across the ´verse together, exploring new places, learning new things. We were always there for each other… and that´s probably the hardest part about being so far from him."

"Why didn´t you stay together?" asked Megatron confused.

"Because I can´t rely on him forever. Not since he has his home and family of his own now. You see, many eons ago he met someone special. His name was Corundum and Chrono said it was love at first sight."

"From whose side?"

"Both."

"Lucky bastards," muttered Megatron.

"I know. They have fallen deeply in love with each other. Yet Chrono was weary to stay since he was worried about me. He always put my happiness over his… But I saw, how happy Corundum made him and I knew he would regret his decision later. So I reasoned him that I will be alright. He didn´t believe me at first," she admitted.

"It´s normal for an older brother to worry. Especially since you are his only family," nodded the warlord understandingly. "How did you convinced him?"

"I said that we´re not parting forever. That he will always be my brother, no matter how far we will be from each other and that I´ll always come back to see how he is. I also told him - _´Whenever you miss me, just look up at the stars. I will do the same and who knows? Maybe we will look up at them the same time. It will be a connection between us. Just between me and you, your little brother and you´._ "

"An amazing promise," murmured Megatron "A bit fancy, but amazing."

"Why thank you," chuckled Engel. "Since then, Chrono stayed with Corundum. I continued on my travelling across the universe. But I kept my promise and came back to visit. Especially when I learned that my brother became the sire of two healthy sparklings."

"Twins?" suggested Megatron.

The femme nodded. "A femme called Lilith and a mech called Cimeries. And Primus, since those two were born my brother and Corundum didn´t have a single moment of peace. The twins always come up with some pranks and cause trouble. But they listen whenever somebody scolds them… And I dare to say they have tendency to listen better to me and behave especially well when I´m around. Sometimes I wonder why?" Engel said aloud and Megatron couldn´t help but chuckle.

Suddenly something came to his mind.

"Engel when you said _your little brother and you_ , were you referring to yourself and your brother?" asked Megatron frowning.

"Y-yes, I was," Engel answered, confused by the question.

"Sorry, if I might sound stupid but… but does that mean that you… you are a… mech?" The warlord didn´t knew how to form the question so he wouldn´t insult her.

"Yeas, why… O-OH!" Engel suddenly got it. "You thought I was a femme?"

Megatron nodded averting her… his gaze.

"And so does everybody, huh?" Engel let out a sigh and he looked back at him.

He expected Engel to be disappointed, but instead the smaller mech seemed rather relieved.

"Now I understand why were some Vehicons embarrassed in front of me, during medical examination. I thought they are just shy. So it was that," murmured Engel with a small chuckle.

"You don´t seem disappointed," Megatron couldn´t help but say.

"No, I´m not. I sometimes forget how female-like I look. How silly of me," the smaller mech scolded himself. "I can say that I´m not a typical description of a mech."

Megatron said: "Starscream looks pretty femme-like himself."

"But he looks more mech like compared to me."

"So what? You are still way better fighter than him and far better looking than him," growled Megatron.

"You think I´m good looking?"

The warlord suddenly blushed, not believing that he blurted out something like this in such a stupid way.

He didn´t realize he was looking at his laps, until Engel cupped his cheek and turned him so he looked directly into her optics.

Engel was now kneeling so they were in the same optic level.

"Do you really meant that, my lord?" asked Engel, his emerald optics had the same look like the first day they met.

Megatron had to suppress a shiver, before he nodded.

Engel smiled softly, before he leaned forward and whispered: "I think you are good looking too."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Megatron´s optics went wide for a moment, before he slowly returned the kiss.

5


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3: "Small bet"_

It was a nice and gentle kiss. One of the nicest in Megatron´s life. He had his hands wrapped around Engel´s waist, while the smaller bot´s hands rested on his chassis, and deepened the kiss. They explored each other's mouth, glossas lazily dancing together and pulling soft moans from the other bot. The dance slowly became wilder as they both found themselves wanting more. They enjoyed such a closeness and wanted to get even closer.

After what seemed like eternity, they pulled away when need for air became too big. Megatron could tell his face was heated up and he heard his cooling fans.

But he didn´t care.

He was able to focus only on the mech in front of him. The sigh of those flushed cheeks, lips plump from the kiss and half-dazed emerald optics prove that Engel was enjoying himself just as much as him.

Suddenly the warlord noticed that he shifted over, so the smaller mech was now kneeling between his legs. He couldn´t help but blush, it had been ages since he allowed anybody to come this close (despite what his soldiers thought of him) and now it was nice to have Engel in this position.

Although there was one mech he would be happier to be with…

He pushed back the thoughts of him and focused on the medic… only to remember where they were and that anybody might walk on them. And since he wasn´t a _kinky_ type, he knew it would be better to change their actual place.

Though Engel didn´t seemed to mind as he leaned forward and began kissing up and down his neck cables. It took all of Megatron´s will power, not to flinch, as not used to such a gentle care. But he couldn´t hold back a moan at that pleasant feeling and had to remind himself of their current position to prevent himself from giving in yet.

"Hmm… Engel… Engel please wait…" he moaned.

The smaller mech stilled and the warlord could feel his hot breath tickling his neck cables. "Something wrong, Megatron?"

The silver mech could feel his blush darkening, body shivering when Engel called him by name.

"Engel, maybe we should go somewhere… more private? My quarters are close," said Megatron, once he found his voice.

At this Engel let out a small chuckle, before he pulled away a bit and he pecked his lips. And then… well… Megatron wasn´t sure how did they made it to his quarters without being noticed. But he didn´t care, because once he locked the door behind himself, he found Engel already lying on his bed. The smaller mech laid on his back, raised himself to his elbows, the scarf around his upper body already untied and slipped off one of his shoulders.

Megatron shallowed dryly at the sigh and walked over. He climbed next to Engel and their lips met in another kiss. Engel rested one hand on the silver mech´s shoulder, while the other went to his neck cables, gently caressing them. Megatron moaned from the touch and wrapped one arm around Engel´s waist. His free hand slowly undid the scarf around the smaller mech´s hips. It took a little struggling, but he managed to unwrap it. Carefully he run his fingers across the now exposed plating and Engel moaned into the kiss.

A soft click could be heard and Megatron could feel the smaller mech´s intimal parts against his palm. He pulled back from the kiss and took a look. He had to admin he liked what he saw and became even more aroused at the sight of that magnificent silver length and wet port.

"Beautiful," he breathed out.

"Thanks⁓" purred Engel, before he said: "But I want to have a look too⁓!"

A shiver run down Megatron´s spine as he retraced his lower plates, shuddering as he felt cold air at his hardened member.

Engel licked his lips at the sigh "Nothing less from the mighty Megatron." The smaller mech wriggled his hips, obliviously eager to start.

Megatron took the hint and leaned forward to kiss him, while his fingers teased the port´s rim. Engel´s hips twitched and moan escaped the smaller mech´s lips. But as he was about to ease a finger inside, Engel suddenly flipped their position. The medic was now straddling him, while held both of his servos besides his head with surprising strength.

"Up for a bet, Megatron?" asked Engel as he moved so he was kneeling between the bigger mechs legs.

The warlord raised an optic ridge "What bet?"

"A bet to see which one of us have better self-control," answered Engel with a chuckle: "You will have to hold on longer than me. If you overload before me, you lost. Winner gets to take the loser and does anything he wish for the night. How does that sound?"

Megatron thought about it for a moment, then nodded. Engel smirked and pressed their hips together, both moaning as their cables rubbed. Engel then began moving against him and Megatron knew he had a problem. As he felt their cables moving against each other, he knew he is going to lose the bet. No matter how much he struggled, how much he tried to regulate his intakes. He would lose. He knew it with each moans he held back, with each cry he suppressed by biting his bottom lip.

And why?

Because of that look.

Because of that fragging look!

The look of those sharp emerald optics, that fell upon him. Even through the blushed, condensation slick face of the smaller mech, it was still that well knew look, which reminded Megatron of the mech from his past.

Don´t look at me, he thought averting his gaze.

 _Don´t look at me, please!_

It brought back memories. Memories he didn´t need right now. Memories of _him_. Of one special mech he missed so much. Megatron could feel him close again. Feel his touch and the warmth of his body… Biting his lip even harder, Megatron fought the memories and the growing arousal.

" _Scream for me, Megatronus._ "

Megatron´s optics went wide and he finally lost it.

He screamed as he came, cable twitching and lubricant coating his abdomen. He was left panting hard as he listened to Engels cry and felt another batch of lubricant land on him. He was aver of Engel as the smaller mech collapsed on top of him, but he couldn´t bring himself to care.

Instead he lifted his now free servo and covered his optics.

He couldn´t even bear himself to look at Engel.

He felt so ashamed.

How could he do that? How could he overload while thinking over other mech than Engel?

That was just horrible.

Engel didn´t even look like him beside the optics!

What should he do?

"Oh crap," he heard suddenly and looked at Engel… only to see something he wasn´t prepared at.

His optics went wide and his processor nearly got a breakdown, while he was unable to process it.

No way.

This just couldn´t be true.

There is no way this could be real.

After all those years…

"L-Lord Amon?" he asked in disbelief.

The gold and silver god smiled at him. "Yes it´s me, Megatronus."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter four: "Shattering your doubt"_

There were many things you just can´t prepare yourself for.

Megatron realized that long ago, during his life.

Here was one of these moments: He was lying on his own bed, pinned down by a handsome mechanic god, who he thought will never show himself in his life. And right after he was supposed to endure an erotic foreplay with the army´s new medic.

That was just too much!

The hell was this supposed to mean?!

How did Amon get here?

Where was Engel?

What…

"Tell me, Megatronus…" whispered Amon and Megatron only then realized that the god had leaned forward, so the words were whispered right into his audios. "… Are you happy to see me?"

Megatron could feel his spark beat faster at such a closeness. He was flushed before he shakily replied: "Y-Yes, I´m h-happy… B-but…"

"How did I get here?" finished Amon instead of him.

Megatron nodded.

"Simply – I´m Engel."

Megatron´s optics went wide.

"What?" this question slipped through his lips without thinking. He must have heard wrong – his audios must have a glitch.

"Don´t be so surprised, Megatronus," chuckled Amon and pulled slightly back so they could look at each other. "I´m a god after all. And gods have the power to do things that mortals like you can only dream about – destroy a planet with a simple wave of hand… bring death back to life… There are many possibilities. And yet you think I can´t do such a simple thing like changing my appearance the way nobody would recognize me?" He simply shook his head "You never stop to amuse me, my beauty."

By that nickname Megatron couldn´t help to blush as he remembered how the god said something similar the first time they met.

Rather he focused at the matter. "It was you… since Breakdown came back from his mission, my lord?"

Amon nodded with a smile.

Megatron slowly nodded. "That explains those optics," he murmured to himself.

"What optics?" Amon asked with a frown.

Frag, Megatron thought. He forgot how close Amon was. Of course he heard what he said. And of course, now it was pointless to pretend.

So he admitted: "You have the same optics in both forms. The same emerald green optics. And when I saw them, when you were Engel, I… I remembered you. Immediately. But…" his voice trailed off as he remembered how easily he crossed out any connection between Engel and Amon.

"Let me guess - you never thought there would be a connection between me and Engel, hmm?"

The silver mech nodded a bit ashamed.

"Oh well, it only proves I´m good at transforming," said the god as if it was nothing.

"I´m sorry, Lord Amon," whispered Megatron.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" started Amon, but Megatron interrupted him: "Yes, I have! I… I doubted your promise."

"My promise?" asked Amon and arched an optic ridge.

"I doubted you would meet me again," confessed Megatron, feeling shame and guilt in his spark. "I doubted them, telling myself that you forgot me. That you are somewhere far away will and I will never see you again. That you have better things to do then…" He trailed off, unable to keep talking.

There was a silence, before a quiet "I see," left the god´s lips.

Megatron never felt worse. Amon´s voice held a touch of hurt and sadness. And it was Megatron´s fault.

He was about to apologize again… only to be interrupted by a kiss. Megatron gasped and the god took the chance and fully kissed him. It was like the first time. Those skilled lips and glossa claimed his body and he could do nothing more, than moan and submit. He didn´t noticed as Amon grasped his wrists. He came to himself when a pair of stasis cuffs were snapped at his wrists. An electrical current immobilized his body.

"L-Lord Amon?" Megatron looked at the god wearily, only to gasp when he started rubbing and fondling his body.

"Oh Megatronus. My sweet gladiator," Amon whispered, while manhandling the bound mech. "Looks like you can´t believe you are worth my time. That you are unworthy of a god´s attention. That you are not suited to be my lover. Well I will be honest – I can´t even think about being with other than you."

"W-What?" asked Megatron nervously, unable to understand.

"I said I don´t want to be with anybody but you," said Amon. "And now I will make you mine and mine only."

Megatron shallowed hard, unable to believe this whole thing, although he the way the god repositioned him was talking for itself. His hands were above his head and legs speared wide apart.

He was never so vulnerably exposed to anybody. And on top of that – he was at Amon´s mercy.

The immortal mech smiled at him, reached out and began caressing the helpless mech´s body. His hands seemed to remember their first time together, because they immediately found his sensitive spots and teased them like then. Amon played with Megatron, enjoying the sounds of his moans and whines. He took his time to play with the warlord and for now to avoid the intimal areas. He stroke his shoulders, neck, chassis, hips and legs, teasingly skimming closer to the exposed parts, only to drift back away shortly after.

And the silver mech hated it.

Despite the slowly rising temperature underneath his plating, his vents were unable to click into a higher gear. Megatron knew it was probably the god´s doing, as it served greatly to make the teasing more intense. He was panting hard, literally gulping air as he tried to cool down his overheating frame, but it was clearly pointless. He felt himself becoming needy and desperate and was on the edge of begging.

And the longer he was teased, the closer he got to break, until he finally snapped: "L-Lord ah!-Amon, please!"

"Yes, Megatronus? What do you want?" teased Amon, liking his cheek.

"T-Touch me! Oh primus, please, touch me!" begged Megatron.

"But I am _touching_ you, youngling."

"Thant´s not what I-AH?!" Megatron cried out when he felt soft lips skimming over his inner thigh. He didn´t noticed when Amon moved down there.

But right now he didn´t care. Megatron moaned in pleasure as Amon kissed his way up his inner thigh, pausing right next to his tender folds, before bit down, hard enough to leave mark and draw some energon. The silver mech gasped in pain then let out a shaky moan as the immortal smoothed the bite mark by gentle licks, before repeating the whole process on the other side.

"Didn´t know you like slight pain-play," chuckled Amon, his clawed digits teasing the marks.

Megatron bit down his lower lip, only to gasp loudly as the said sharp digit teased his anterior node.

"Would you like to be bitten here too?" wondered the god, circling the digit.

Megatron wanted to shook his head, but he was paralyzed. He was about to cry out when Amon bent down, only to gasp again when a glossa caressed his node.

"Calm down, I would never harm such a tender part of your body," whispered Amon with a chuckle, before he started licking.

 _Then what about the previous bites?_ Megatron didn´t had time to ask the question. He immediately melted as the devilish glossa played with his anterior node, slowly skimming to his valve lips. He could only moan and cry out as the glossa slid inside. He faintly remembered the same glossa on his cable, eons ago, yet it was nothing compared to this. The pleasure was so different, as the glossa slowly played with the sensitive nodes of his valve… toyed with his sweet spot and anterior node… explored every place within reach…

Suddenly it became too much. He overloaded, hard.

And he welcomed the sweet release.

He was left panting hard, while the god licked him clean, then sat up and undid the cuffs. Without thinking Megatron yanked Amon at himself, kissing him. He loved the god´s kisses and he wanted more of them. They belonged only to him, as the god previously stated him as his only lover, so why not to enjoy them? They were his now and wanted more and more of them.

Amon responded immediately, while pushing inside the silver mech´s valve. Megatron pulled away with a cry, not from pain, but from the sudden penetration. It gave only a little discomfort, but it was dismissed as soon as it appeared and pleasure took its place.

"S-Soo good⁓," he moaned without thinking.

"Primus so thigh," groaned Amon, nuzzling his neck. "If I hadn´t know better, I would say you are a virgin."

Megatron blushed at this, but couldn´t respond as Amon started thrusting in and out. It felt just as good… if not even better than before. Each movement were perfectly aimed to ram deep and hard. He moaned and cursed as the gracious length stimulate every nodes inside. Nodes nobody else touched in eons. It had been so fragging long since he was with anybody, the war keeping away any potential berth partners. And even before the whole war-thing, he never let anybody spike him… because he didn´t wanted to forget the feeling of his first time. It was special.

And now he was with his first again.

Oh sweet mercy, what did he do to deserve such a great gift?

He was so lost in bliss that he nearly missed as the god said: "Once we are done with this, I will never let you go."

Megatron gasped as the god trusted in hard with each word, as if trying to put emphasis to each word. Each time he hit his sweet spot, putting his pleasure to new heights. Megatron called out his lover´s name. Over and over again, until he overloaded and Amon followed him not long after, filling him with his hot substance.

But they weren´t finished.

Not even nearly.

"Turn around," commanded Amon, once he pulled out.

Megatron shakily obeyed and rose to all fours. He moaned loudly when the god pushed himself back in, loving the way that mighty staff went deeper inside him than before. And it felt even better when Amon began to move. Megatron alternately screamed and moaned, hips moving on their own to meet each thrust.

"How much do you like it?" Amon asked while kissing his neck cables.

"I-I l-love it!" moaned/groaned Megatron as he felt his next overload rapidly approaching.

"Good, because this pleasure is only yours as you are only mine," purred Amon.

"O-Only y-yours…" whispered Megatron dazed.

" _Mine_ ," growled Amon and bite down on his neck cables and picked up the pace.

Soon they reached their peak and overloaded together while calling out their partners name.

Several hours later, Megatron came to himself, after passing out from exhaustion.

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was strangely tired, but still had a pleasant feeling in his lower region. He wondered what happened, then the memories from the night before came to him.

Primus, he thought while blushing as he remembered those many rounds through which Amon made love with him.

Was that even real?

He tried to sit up, only to nearly yelp as he was yanked back. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a strong chest.

"Rest, it is still too early to get up," whispered Amon and snuggled closer to him.

Megatron´s blush darkened as he rested his hand on Amon´s. "So it wasn´t a dream…" he whispered without thinking.

Amon´s chest rumbled with chuckle. "You dream about me? I feel honored, my beauty."

Megatron felt like his blush couldn´t get any darker, yet he reminded quiet.

They stayed like this for a few moments, before Megatron quietly began: "Lord Amon…"

"It is just Amon for you," corrected him the metallic god. "As my lover, you may call me by my name."

Megatron nodded. "Amon… what do you plan doing… now that you kept your promise?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I plan to keep a promise I made myself the day I left Cybertron years ago," answered Amon, before he nuzzled his helm. " _Once we will be together again, I will stay with you for the rest of the eternity, my sweet little gladiator._ "

Megatron´s optic went wide at this.

He slowly turned to look at Amon and see as the god looked at him with a warm smile and love in his optics. Megatron stared into his optics for the longest of time, before he returned the smile and his optics mirrored the loving stared of Amon´s optics.

Neither of them said anything as Megatron leaned to Amon and kissed him. Amon returned the kiss, before they pulled away and lied down next to each other, with Megatron nestled in the god´s strong arms.

Before following the god into recharge, Megatron thought about how generous is Primus to allow him to be with the mech that ruled over his heart for eons.

Even with waiting.

He was worth waiting for eternity…


End file.
